Age of Grey Ether
by Aragami Hiroshima La Luminite
Summary: 'Uh-huh, never thought this was gonna happen...' Was Dante Silverfield's thought the moment he realized he had been dragged into the online game of Age of Grey Ether, where players are transformed into Pokemorphs- Anthro Pokemon- and divided among three groups. The Guild members, the Individual and the Civilians. With no way out of this world, Dante has one option. OCs form later.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hell- I mean Age

Chapter 1: _Welcome to He- I mean, AGE_

"98... 99.. Jackpot!" The young exclaimed as the game finished downloading. It automatically installed itself in a matter of seconds and the screen turned black. "... Is.. That suppose to happen..?" The screen came back on with three golden letters, reading "AGE". "Sweet."

The man currently creating an account for Age of Grey Ether is 20 year old Dante Silverfield. An overly cliché scrawny nerd who lives in his mother's house with his little sisters. His silver hair was medium length and messy to the point birds would nest in it if he didn't swat them away. His dull brown eyes were red and puffy from hours of gaming without break, his old orange shirt stunk of sweat and dried food that fell on him and his dirty green cargo shorts were stuck to the computer chair he bought from a hobo. Truly he was a miserable, pathetic, useless, good-for nothing, siscon Pokémon nerd with no real friends. And he still owes me 20 bucks- Owie!

"Mika, shut the fuck up! Don't think I narrate how shitty my life is enough?!" Dante yelled as he pulled on the cheeks of his 13 year old sister Mika. She shared the man-child's silver hair color with her long hair that stretched to her lower back. Her red sleeveless shirt had a picture of a unicorn on it and her blue jean shorts where high on her thighs. She repeatedly said "ow" as her brother pulled harder. "Why the fuck are you in my room anyway?!"

Mika finally broke away and rubbed her cheeks. "Mom said I should tell you me, her and Angelica are going to the mall to pick up some stuff for Freya's birthday." The young girl puffed up her cheeks and huffed at Dante.

The male sat back in his chair and turned back to the screen. "Sure, whatever, don't get kidnapped. Lots of perverts would love to have a young developing body to play with." She huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Little pest..." Dante muttered as he finally was able to sign into his account. "Still can't believe 'Giratinas Double' wasn't taken." He smiled as the game screen turned to a 2D open field, a Pikachu with a letter in its mouth was racing against a Tailow, a Growlith, a Shinx and a Zorua. "That's adorable." He chuckled to himself as the Zorua hopped onto the Tailow, sticking its tongue out of the side of his mouth.

AGE was suppose to be a game that took the dangers of being an actual Pokémon trainer, something his mother never let him do, from the real world. The screen changed again to a purplish-black color with the words "Pick a Species" the top center. A numerical list of Pokémon came under it. Dante wasn't sure what it meant, and only assumed it to be which Pokémon he'd start out with.

"Let's see..." He let out a thoughtful "Hmm" while scrolling through. "Arcanine? No, I have no idea how I'd take care of one if this game is how the site says. Pigeotto? But I kinda wanna try something different, I nuzlocked Pigeotto to death..."

12 minutes and a hundred Pokémon later, Dante decided to search abilities instead of Pokémon. What he found wasn't the abilities he was taught back in high school, but abilities that seemed to be based on a Pokémon's type and lore. "Afterburner? Thicker then steel? Now you see me?" He was in slight awe. This game finally peaked his interests. He scrolled through them until he found one named "I see you". He clicked it and read the description.

"Level 1 ability. The user can see through objects with 50 density or lower and treasure chests... That sounds awesome." He clicked 'Chose' and seven Pokémon that could use the ability popped up. The one that immediately grabbed his attention was the black lion with a blue face and underside. "Luxray..." He chuckle before clicking on the Gleaming Pokémon.

The game asked if he was sure, and he clicked yes. It asked again, saying that this was final and he couldn't change or do-over. A little more hesitant now, he clicked Ok. "Congrats! You have become a Luxray!" The game said with a pop up. "I've become a Luxray...?" Dante squinted as the message disappeared. It happened in a split second.

Black tentacles shot out of the screen and wrapped around his limbs.

The silver haired male let out a panicked yelp as he tried to fight back against them. "I've seen way enough hentai to know where this is going!" One more came out and wrapped around his throat. He made a choking sound just before he was yanked into the screen. He had excepted to hit face first into it. Sadly, that wasn't the case as he was sucked in.

He screamed as he was swallowed by a swirling black void. The last thing he saw was a light at the end.

* * *

"Uhhh..." Dante groaned quietly. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what happened to him. Hell, he didn't know whether or not those tentacles did hentai things to him. What he did know was that he wasn't quite dead yet, and he'd be damned if that didn't count as a victory. He also knew something very hot was burning him from above.

He opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the sun. He grunted and sat up, trying to rub the blindness from his eyes. Dante slowly opened them to see he was in a green field just outside of a forest. He looked around and found a pond to his left with a wooden walkway.

Birds chirped loud over head and he glanced up to look at them. His eyes widen as he realized that those weren't normal birds... Those were Tailow, a Pokémon species. "The bloody hell?" He muttered out loud as he got to his feet. Dante rubbed his eyes again. This time he noticed a warm, furry feeling from his hand. He pulled it back and felt the second shock of the morning.

His hand, and not to mention his arm, was covered in black fur with a trio of golden rings below his wrist.

He looked down at the rest of his body to find most of it covered in black fur, excluding his chest down to between his knees which colored an electric blue. He looked behind himself to find a long tail with a yellow, four-pointed star. He was naked but he didn't care about that at all.

In an attempt to confirm his suspension, he gingerly walked over to the edge of the pond and peeked over. What stared back at him was the face of a Luxray. Dante raised his hand, so did the Luxray. Dante closed his left eyes, so did the Luxray. Dante flipped the Luxray off with his left, the Luxray flipped him off with both hands.

"Only shit... I'm a furry's wet dream!" The now electric-type exclaimed as he got back on his feet and backed away. A heavy laugh came from behind him. Dante turned around just in time to see a massive rock rocketing towards him. He let out a yelp before ducking under it.

"Well, seems like we have a live one 'ere." A guff male chuckled out. Dante looked in the direction of the laughing to see a Rhyperior holding a massive hammer, both sides of which were flat with brick-red belting wrapped on handle down to the thick grip. The Rhyperior was far more humanoid then a normal one and wore a pair of baggy grey pants, his large muscular frame was exposed for the whole world to see.

"Who...? Wha..?" Dante nervously sputtered out.

"Haha, I hope you don't take this too personal kid," He brought up his hammer in both hands. "Earthquake level 3!" The beast of a man declared. He slammed the hammer down into the earth, causing the very ground to shake. Dante stumbled back, struggling to stay on his feet. The second part of the attack fissured the ground from the point of contact and a surge of energy raced towards the fumbling male.

The Luxray did his best to leap out of the way, only get two feet from the deadly ground-type move. "Uncle, uncle! I give!" Dante got to knees, shaking like a leaf in the wind, and held up his arms.

"You give up?" The dual-type asked as the Earthquake resolved. The younger male nodded at he held back the urge to piss himself. "Good, I'll can get my gold much easier that way!" A boulder the size of the ground/rock-type formed from the grassy earth into of him.

He effortless picked it up and held it above him. "Rock Wrecker!" He flung the chuck of stone up, using his spare hand with the hammer to smash it into pieces that sped towards Dante.

'I can't die here... I'm the main character...' Dante thought as he stared the ever approaching rocks. His eyes widen upon realizing something. 'Wait... The author killed the other Dante Silverfield in chapter 1.' He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for death.

The sound of rock bursting into pieces filled his ears, with a puff of dust hitting his face.

Dante coughed and dusted his face off before opening an eye. The Rhyperior was staring at something behind Dante with a nervous, yet irate, look. The electric-type slowly turned to see a female figure standing above him.

She wore a large white overcoat, its hood up, over what appeared to be a sleeveless white shirt with gold markings and white pants with golden greaves above a pair of white combat boots. Her face was concealed by a white mask with the lower part an old grey color, the eyes were simple rectangles that shared the continuous gold and white theme.

"Breaking the rules again, Price?" The woman asked in an echoing voice. The Rhyperior rolled the hammer in his hands, remaining completely silent. "If that thick head of yours can't remember that attacking new players the moment they first spawn is against the rules, then how did you manage to slip into Terrakion's guild?" She asked again as a golden bow formed from out of a golden light. The weapon was beautifully crafted with the ends being well sharpened blades.

"Ey, Abigail, I know my rights." 'Price' stated as his hammer started to glow. "How 'bout you go back to hiding behind Arceus?" A rock appear in front of him and sent it flying with his hammer.

Dante ducked and covered his head. Abigail sighed before raising her bow. "Frost shot." She blandly commanded. A blue arrow began to form for a cold mist. She drew back and fired it directly at the rock, piercing through it and heading straight for Price. The massive man wasn't fast enough to dodge or create any protection, receiving the arrow of ice to his chest.

It was small, but the explosion it caused wasn't.

Upon contact, the arrow erupted in an explosion of ice. Price struggled to try and break free, only to lose his hammer in his frantic state. He let out a panicked yelp as it cover his lower body and froze him to the ground. "Next time, pick on someone your own level." He looked up at the masked woman just in time for her to wave. The ice covered his head and stopped its progress.

Dante stared at the Price Sickle in awe. "So, I'm guessing you're the one he was about to flatten." The Luxray turned to Abigail with his jaw hanging open. The female giggled as this and took off her mask. A Glaceon smiled down at him before offering him a hand. "Name's Abigail Niege Winters. Welcome to Age of Grey Ether."

* * *

 **Well, I done that. Yep, this fanfic is based on the next chapter of 'Story of a highschool Pokehuman' and is technically an AU for all current stories I write. Reason that made me write this is because I really wanted to have a second story that'd need OCs and the fact that I came up with a story line I think people would like. So, I hope all of you reading enjoyed the first chapter and can handle the Pokemorph/Anthro thing I do in all my stories. Honestly its hard to use regular Poke's. Tant pis, I'll fix my problems another time. See you next class, students.**

 _ **Guilty is the Crown. Light's out**_


	2. Chapter 2 Run In

**Forgive the** _ **horrible**_ **lack of proof-reading and shortness, I need to post this quick.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Run in_

Men and women alike stared at the rather odd, yet currently usual, sight as it passed through Gale Forge City. Parents shielded the eyes of their children, some males trying to do the same with their girlfriends/wives who kept an eye on a certain male's 'package'.

Dante walked behind Niege as they attempted to make their way towards her 'Guild' as she called it, the former being as naked as a new born but showing no shame whatsoever. The white stone sidewalks were surprisingly warm under his bare feet, not too hot that it would burn him though.

He took in everything around him as he went by. Dante appeared to be in the shopping district, indicated meaning by all the shops surrounding them; from florists to small cafes nestled in between other buildings.

The colors for everything were vibrant, with the signs and decoration for the stores all giving clear indicators to what was being sold there. Flower shops were white with a differing set of bright and colorful flowers painted and standing outside, cafes were painted a darker color but still provided an alluring atmosphere for those who came close enough, etc.

What amused Dante to no end, was the fact that instead of average roads in some areas; there, were waterways and canals made for transport. He peeked down over his left to see on the crystal blue waters below was a passing water-taxi driven by what appeared to be a Floatzel in a navy blue and white stripped shirt and white pants.

"How's the city look so far?" Dante was snapped out of his daydream to look at the white hooded Glaceon.

"Great." Was all he replied with as a smile formed on his face. "I never expected a city to be built quite like this. I mean, there are lots built odd.." Dante trailed as he slowly drifted away from the original topic.

"Dante."

"Hmph?"

"You do realize you're strutting through a large and crowded city completely naked, right?" She asked as if the electric-type had forgotten the small fact.

"I know that." He answered blandly. A Furret girl across the canal had her eyes locked onto him. Dante's next step was a bounce and he saw the girl's eyes focus on his member. "Believe it or not, I always wanted to do this, but my mom keeps telling me we don't need more reasons for people to question our sanity." That statement caused Niege to ask what he meant but was cut off by a loud shout.

"Get back here you bloody thief!" They looked down the sidewalk across the canal to see an Emboar in butcher's attire (Dante laughed a little thinking about bacon) chasing down a Woobat with a large bag thrown over her shoulder.

The Woobat wore a dark blue long sleeve with beige pants, the black boots she wore beat the ground with every quick step. Her long blue hair that dropped down into her face in messy bangs, covering her eyes, was let loose under the bandanna that wrapped around her head. The moderate sized wings on her back were folded tightly inward to prevent giving anyone a closer handle.

The Woobat leaped off the sidewalk and managed to land on a passing water-taxi. She ran to the edge, pushing away the passengers and driver and jumped in air. Her wings stretched out just in time to give a might flap. The blue thief was gaining height surprising fast and took off upwards.

The butcher skid to a halt with a scowl. "Like hell you're getting away!" He formed a massive ball of fire in his right hand and took aim. He flung the flaming mass with incredible speed.

The Bat pokemon saw the fireball coming and attempted to dodge. She managed to avoid the initial attack, but when it split a part and sent smaller but faster fireballs. She was struck in the left wing and sent crashing to the ground...

In Dante and Niege's direction.

She lost her grip on the bag as she flailed. "Look out below!" The dual-type exclaimed.

Now, a smart person's first reaction is to catch her, preventing her from being hurt. Dante's first reaction was to position Niege to intercept while he backed out of the way.

The two collided and crashed to the ground. Dante busted out laughing as he pointed at them. His laugh was cut short when the bag the Woobat was carrying landed in his face, sending him down as well.

The butcher crossed the canal via bridge a couple of paces away and ran towards the recovering duo as the Woobat laid on the sidewalk, momentarily stunned. "You little shit!" He exclaimed he formed another fireball and was prepared to throw it. Niege and Dante held him back, causing him to struggle in their grasp. "Let me go! I'm gonna torch that flying crook!"

"Sir, just calm down and let's talk this though!" Niege said as she held the arm opposing the flaming one. "I'm a Eden's Eternal member, just tell me what's going now!"

Dante grunted as he held the man just out of reach of the downed Woobat. "What she said. Just relax and we'll handle it."

The dual-type sat up and rubbed her forehead. "He's calling me crook? You're prices are too damn high!" They weren't 100% sure, but it seemed like she was glaring at the Emboar. "Anyway I paid for everything in that bag!"

"You short me 126 Credits!" The pig yelled.

"You said only 105 Credits!" She yelled back.

"Then why were you running away?" Niege asked.

She pointed at the fire/fighting-type. "He threw a fucking cleaver at me!"

Dante shivered, the memory of what happened to Eevee Dante resurfaced. 'Note to self: Remember to avoid cleaver-chucking Charziards.' He thought to himself as he fasten his grip on the butcher.

"I did no such thing, you little criminal!" Fire shot from his snout, causing Niege to back away in fear of getting burned.

Dante released his arm and stood in front the Emboar. He crossed his arms and looked up into his eyes. "If you're so hell bent on over charging her, then we'll pay the difference."

"What?" The bat's face was changed from an angry expression to a puzzled one.

The electric-type turned his head to her and smiled. "I said, we'll pay the difference for you." He turned back the man before saying, "Niege, pay the man."

The ice-type looked at him with wide eyes. "Me?!" Niege asked in shock.

"Yes, you." Dante nodded as he turned to her. "You think I have any form of money? Do you think I keep it up my ass? Lol, I'm broke!"

"Is someone paying me or do I need call the police on you people as well?" The butcher growled.

Niege looked back and forth between the three. She then looked around them to see a crowd had gathered. With a sigh of defeat, reached into her left pocket before pulling out a cray wallet. She opened it and took out a few blue bills, mumbling under her breath while doing so.

The fire/fighting-type greedily snatched the money from her small hand. He gave the Woobat one final glare before turning around and walking away.

Dante smiled. "See? Was that so hard Niege?" The Luxray received a middle finger from the archer. "Now, time to get to know our new friend."

The two spun on their heels to see the so-called thief stand on her feet. She scratched the back of her head, unable to find the right words to say.

"Um... Thank you..." She said in a loud whisper.

"No problem." Dante assured her.

Niege muttered, "Not to you, that is. I just lost most of my money..." The other two heard her and smiled.

"I'm Ellie." The dual-type introduced. Ellie gave them a quick bow before holding her hands in front of herself. "I heard you said you were part of Eden's, right."

Niege shrugged. "Well, me, he didn't join a Guild yet. I'm Abigale, but you can call me Niege." She gave the girl an honest smile and nod.

"And I'm the incredibly naked Luxray: Dante." The male bow as she tail swished behind him. "People call me Silver."

"It's nice to meet both of you." Ellie said in a louder voice. She scanned the sidewalk for a moment. Her eyes fell on the sack of food on the white stone. Ellie picked it up before dusting it off and throwing it over her shoulder. "I really am grateful for you guys paying for me... Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Niege was about to open her mouth but Dante cut her off. "Don't worry about it." The ice-type frowned.

Niege sighed before grabbing Dante's wrist. "We gotta go. Busy busy busy." She waved to Ellie and dragged the Luxray off.

"See you later El!" The Woobat waved them off with a smile.

As they drew farther and farther out of sight, a thought crossed her mind. 'They're going to the Guild...' Her eyes widen down her messy bangs. 'I can let them put in a good word for me!' She started to follow them but stopped as she recalled the massive bag of meats and foods she carried on her back. "I need to get these to the others. I'll do it quick, this could be the chance I've been looking for!"

Ellie turned around and ran off to her destination.

* * *

 _ **~Author's Omake~**_

A dark, yet oddly pale, skinned male stood in front of the camera, his smile and red eyes showing a sense of compassion that must would find relaxing from a person. His medium length white hair managed to fall down into his face just below his eyebrows. A long sleeve white button-up with two thin pink vertical lines on each side covered his chest while a pair of grey jeans with a silver cross attached to his left pocket, his grey combat boots being clean and polished.

With arms now crossed over his chest, and a large white leather chair appearing behind him in the black void that was his studio, he took a seat and started to reflect on the year's events.

"Well students, it seems I finally get to make an actual appearance." The author said in a low voice. "Though I have a feeling you'd prefer my descriptive skills actually be use for the stories and not for my selfish little notes."

A Sylveon morph, no more then 6, walks into the room in a pink frilled dress. She wordlessly hopes into Hero's lap and smiles.

"Hello!" She cheerfully exclaims to the audience. Hero looks downs at her with a small smile as he rubs her head.

"Amber, nice to see you joining us."

"Tia and Freya told me to be in here while you're doing the AO because you'll be a hentai!" Hero's eyes widen as his head snaps up to the camera.

"Do you hear how my children think of me?" He asked with a raised brow. Hero sighs and shakes his head. "If only..."

"Daddy, we don't have much time." Amber whines as she bounces in my lap. "Give them the fooorm!"

"Qui, qui." I wave my hand.

* * *

 **Edited: Dec. 14, 2015**

 **Name: (Does this one need explaining?)**

 **Nickname/Login: (What is character's nickname? Hope? Zero? Zeus? Big Boba?)**

 **Age: (Also doesn't need to be explained.)**

 **Species: (What Pokémorph are they? Sceptile? Lucario? Maybe a Magikarp? (Note: Players who start from a lower evolution gain greater stat increases until they evolve. Kinda like Fire Emblem))**

 **Appearance: (What they look like, wear, scars, birthmarks, tattoos, etc.)**

 **Personality: (What are they like? Do they have trust issues? Etc.)**

 **Class: (Note: Certain classes can _only_ use certain weapons. Ex: A swordmaster can only use swords. If you don't know which class you're character would fall under, leave this blank and I will fill it in depending on weapon)**

 **Weapons: (Any-fucking-thing goes! Guns, launchers and ALL that shit! Arrows will have a power advance do to weapon's ability, but I will explain in Ch. 7. Up to _three_ weapons that must fall under your character(s) class.)**

 **Weapons Ability: (Effects that your weapons have. If bringing more then one weapon then it's mandatory to have at least one that is a debuff for your character.)**

 **Guild: (Which Lengendary does your character work under? Does your character not work for the Guild system, or are in training?)**

 **Moves: (As long as the character can, or could in previous gens, learn the move, it is acceptable.)**

 **Guild Pact's Move: (If you're character works for a Legendary, they'll be able to use a move from their movepool. You can only use this if you work for that legend, no exceptions.)**

 **Ability: (This will be selected by yours truly depending on Pokemon. Just know that these abilities are based on the Pokemon's lore itself, rather than stats and abilities in the Pokemon Franchise)**

 **AI: (AI's are the characters' little helpers throughout the game. They are in the form of Feral (normal) Pokemon with the ability to speak. You can choice rather or not you have one yes or no.)**

 **AI Personality: (Not a mandatory field. I can fill this out to spare you the time, but if you want go ahead.)**

 **AI (Ether): Abilities: (Another field that I will fill in for you. These abilities are use during certain points.)**

 **Backstory: (This part is the character's life up until the point they are introduced. Better the backstory, better the chance of a quicker appearence.)**

 **Important Info/Items: (Anything that doesn't fall under the other things)**

 **Anything else, I'll add later.**

* * *

 **If you're wondering why I have to take control on your forms so many times, it's to make sure the OC themselves aren't Over Powered. I just want balance and equality to all OCs and the users. I hope you understand.**

 ** _Live, Love, Learn. Light's out._  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Normal days

_Chapter 3: カジュアルデー_

 **~Gale Gate~**

The Town of Refuge- Gale Gate- was a central hub for tired travelers from all across the country, those heading from and to Gale Forge had the best options coming through Gale Gate then anywhere else. It housed Chivalry's Cross, the guild lead by Cobalion and Diancie, that also stood as the overseers for the small region of travelers circulating through on a daily basis.

The entire town as far as the eye could see watched him. No one brave enough to make a move, no one brave enough to make a sound. The man dragged behind him what was the mangled corpse of a Nidoking, the clothes left of it was shredded black pants that only acted as cloth to cover his groin.

The night's darkness only acted as more reason for everyone on the side of the road to keep themselves further away. Even with the buildings and lamp posts' light providing enough vision not to run into others, it didn't help to reveal the shadowy weapons a figure could hide in his mantle.

The man that the town watched was an average Mightyena as far as he concerned himself with. His messy long black hair was perfectly trailed down the back of his dark gray trench coat, surprisingly concealing the contractible golden spear he strapped high on his back. His bright red eyes, the left having a large scar running down it, scanned the crowds on either side of him, checking to ensure a wanted criminal was nowhere in sight. His coat was buttoned up to his collarbone where the collar itself laid flat on his shoulders. One black gloved hand held a simple 9mm pistol, lightly tapping it on his thigh to keep a rhythm, and the other held the handle of a silver whip that was wrapped around the corpse's ankle.

This was a average day as the world's least favorite working class.

The man had traveled the streets for a full hour before noticing fewer and fewer people, and the ones he did see were all wearing some what of a modern knight outfit- sleeveless vests with varying colored dress shirts and pants for males and similar vests with button-up shirts and ruffled skirts for females. All had their weapons, a majority being rapiers, strapped to their sides.

The Bite morph knew that they all belonged to CC, the cray knight shield with a crown and two crossed rapiers making it obvious. It must have irritated them; seeing someone as ' _honorless_ ' and ' _vile_ ' as him walk through their territory. The man smirked at the dirty look be began receiving the closer to the Guild he got.

A turn later, a hill of steps leading up to a castle-like building. The castle was made out of dark stone bricks, the night would have hidden it if it weren't for the lights from the windows on all three levels and the large open entrance. The steps went on for a quarter mile and spread out long enough to hold a high school class's students.

The steps alone would deter normal people from making the climb, but these steps wouldn't stop the man from getting what he wanted. With that being said, he started scaling them.

The wet splashing sound the corpse made as it was hauled up the steps caused the Mightyena to look back at it. A dark purple liquid began oozing from it, prompting him to believe he hadn't properly drained the Nidoking of blood. He shrugged. Wasn't his problem after a few more minutes.

He reached the top without a sign of exhaustion and found himself slightly blinded by the bright light coming from the entrance. A pair of guards- a Gallade and Beedrill - stood on either side of the door way. He looked at the tonfa styled elbows on the Gallade and than at the long, thick white spikes on the back of the Beedrills hands.

"Good night sir," The Gallade said as he slowly took a step forward. He crossed his arms and finished, "How can we help you?"

The Mightyena blankly stared at him."I'm here for the bounty on Sigmin Harris." The dark-type told him in a calm voice. "The request said wanted D.O.A." He pulled the whip forward, dragging the corpse in front of him. The guards looked down at the dead Nidoking in silence. "I brought him dead."

The Beedrill looked up at the Mightyena with disgust but held his tongue. "I see..." The Gallade said in a much slower voice. "Very well. Just bring it in to our Guild master."

"Which one?"

"Wallace. Bring the body to Wallace." The Gallade reset to his previous position before going back quiet.

The Mightyena gave a curt nod before heading towards the light. As he passed with the body, he could feel the eyes of the Beedril bore into the back of his neck.

He entered into a rather modern looking lobby. Inside was painted a bright blue, if he recalled correctly, it was one of the Guild masters' favorite color. The floor was pearl white, except where he dragged the body and turned a thin shade of purple. There were three paths, all leading in three directions. The handful of Guild members inside were either too busy to notice him or had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. One in particular that seemed to want to carve the wolf out of existence.

A single Cobalion stood in the center of the room. Blue vest that stretched down to his waist, grey button-up that was well pressed and ironed, white tie with the Guild's crest as a pin, blue pants and polished to perfection blue loafers; the very outfit looked more to be a second skin rather then clothing. His weapon of choice, the one that lead most of his followers to be Duelists, a blue steel Rapier with a golden handle was strapped to his left hip accompanied by a dueling knife on his right. A pair of new leather gloves were pulled onto his hands. His fur and hair had been brushed neatly, and his red eyes met the dark-type's.

And that mustache...

The Bite morph tried his best not to look at the mustache. Wallace marched towards him and met the dark-type half-way. He was impressed when the dual-type came closer, he had thought the Legend would be shorter but he stood on equal height with him, which was a decent 6'4.

The Cobalion did as all the others before him- inspecting the man carefully before giving him a less than welcoming look. "Another one of Kyurem's and Darkrai's kin." Wallace said in an accusing voice. He had what the man would call a European accent, but he couldn't place a finger on where. "By the body and the trail of poison on my floor, I'm guessing you came for Sigmin's bounty."

The Mightyena shrugged. "Yeah, it took me-"

"I don't want to hear the story," Cobalion raised his hand, interrupting the mercenary. "I just want you take your money and leave." Every word that came out of his mouth was laced with vemon towards the male.

The Mightyena frowned, he wasn't going to reply. The dual-type snapped his fingers, the sound travelling throughout the lobby, and a Xatu morph came rushing to Cobalion's side. The Legend barked an order and the bird nodded.

Sigmin's body emitted a pinkish-purple aura before floating into the air. The dripping had stopped now, whether the bleeding had simply stopped or the psychic prevented it, the dark-type didn't know.

"We should discuss my pay now." The Mightyena said a tad bit impatiently.

Wallace closed some of the distance between them. "I don't see why I should be paying swine such as yourself." The Iron Will morph growled. His eyes fell on something behind the dark-type.

The mercenary felt the cold touch of steel pressed against the small of his neck. He didn't need eyes at the back of his head to know that it was a Double Team/Substitute clone, the bane Wallace is known for. Question was: When did he deploy it?

"You walk in, tall and proud, bringing in the dead body of an animal like any other feral mutt to the foot of a higher being, expecting to receive praise and award." Wallace sneered as he slowly began to circle the male. "I should beat you until you're nothing more than a bleeding mess."

The Mercenary received a swift kick to his right knee, causing it to buckle and bring the male down. "That's that correct position. You on your knees like good trash." Wallace stomped on the down dark-type's back, earning a grunt from the male. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now." His foot moved up and stomped down on his head.

Their eyes met as The Iron Will morph applied more pressure to the male's head, a quick grimace appearing on the Mightyena's face before switching to a glare. The Mightyena let out a low growl, baring his fangs. He could chewed off the dual-type's foot but he needed to remember he wasn't in his own Guild. Instead of giving the other male a few choice words, he decided to answer his question. "I'll give you two..." The voice came out surprisingly calm, despite the look spread across his face. "Kyurem and Darkrai."

Wallace brought his leg up only to crashed it down a moment later. The mercenary let out a small scream. "You think those two can save you from me?" Wallace's foot moved from his head, throwing the other forward into the downed male's side.

The merc. did his best to hold in his cry of pain. "Go a head, kill me..." He thought his voice would have came out sounding tough, not slipping through his teeth as a pained whisper. "Just hope you know Amelia and Drake will be heading here after I don't report back."

The names of the Guild masters didn't make him waver. "Apparently I look like I'm afraid of a scene gambler and an anti-social walking ice-bucket."

The Mightyena forced a smile. "Don't be afraid of them; be afraid of Eden hearing how you murdered a fellow Guild's warrior."

Wallace froze. He didn't account for what Arceus would do to him. The Iron Will morph backed up. The mercenary rose, clenching his side, but smirked. "It wouldn't exactly look right to have such a _noble_ man as yourself in front of Ravnica's higher court, explaining to the world's people how your racism against dark-types led you to killing one in front of all these witnesses." The Bite morph gestured to the crowd of Guild members all about the lobby, watching scene as it unfolded. The Cobalion's blood ran cold, his face holding a brave yet terrified expression.

The Mightyena dropped his coat, the sound of metal and heavy equipment falling to the ground ringing through the hall. He stood in front of Legend in dark-gray latex sleeveless with black sides and black jeans pants. The male removed the holster strapped to his side and spread his arms out, though his left side protested his movements.

"Go ahead," The Mercenary started. "I'll be more than happy to be the reason a World War is started." A choked chuckle escaped his lips with a smile remaining after.

Wallace glared at the male, a growl dying in his throat. They stood there motionless. The Cobalion finally marched off passing the male, giving him one final sour look from the corner of his eye, before leaving the lobby. "I'll send your pay to Broken Azure." The Legend said in a dangerously calm voice.

The Mercenary's eyes widen before he spun on his heels to face the retreating male. "What?! Kyurem's gonna take my cut!" He exclaimed.

"That's the point." Wallace smirked as he disappeared in a second hall. "Now if need me, I'll be at a meeting with the other Guild masters."

The mercenary's jaw dropped. "Mother-fucker!"

The Mightyena briskly stepped through the streets of Gale Gate, his coat thrown over his shoulder with a lit cigarette between his lips. Now that he wasn't dragging around the corpse he received less looks from people, though they still cleared the path for an angry wolf with a gun strapped to his side.

As he moved he muttered words of loathing towards the Iron Will morph, mostly how he wished the previous Cobalion was there. "Bastard thinks this is funny? Sending my pay to Amelia?! I love my mistress, sure, but I want my fucking money." He seethed.

"Hey buddy," The Mightyena stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to see a short, pudgy morph looking at him. The name of the cat morph was on the tip of his tongue. "You look a bit stressed." He said as he neared the wolf.

The Mercenary kept his senses on high. This fat little cat could very well and be a pickpocket. "Does it matter?" The Mightyena raised a brow and stepped back. "Look guy, all I want is to find a place to sleep for the night. If you wanna help, point me in the direction of a good hotel or something."

The man cackled. "Don't cha ya think your a bit too far down town for a _good_ hotel." The Mercenary squinted at him before looking at his surroundings.

In his heat, he had wandered far from the main city into an under-developed part of it. Street lights were few and far apart, many in between either blinking in an un-sequence rhythm or stop working completely and the buildings were incomplete with the windows and doors boarded up or damaged beyond repair with windows and doors broken open. The sidewalks were chipped and cracked, covered in trash and garbage, and the streets mirrored them with deep potholes and debris scattered across it.

The mercenary bit his lip and turned back to the man. "Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The Purugly exploded into a laughing fit. He doubled over, both hands on his thighs. "Not paying attention? In this town?!" He continued to laugh. For a moment the mercenary considered shooting the man, or better yet, bite the fat pussy's throat out. Which ever one that would shut him up faster. "Now, now, kid; I can tell you ain't too pleased with me laughing at ya, but you gotta look where ya going or else-" he made a throat slitting motion with his hand.

"I thought this place would be in better shape with Cobalion prancing about." The man patted his back and led the male away from the corner.

"Coba is full of shit." The cat stated. "All he does is go around all high and mighty, thinking he can kick everyone who doesn't bend over backwards for 'im. Only that Diancie girl he works with looks like she cares about the people." The dark-type has heard of the second Guild master. Too bad he didn't meet her instead. "Now that girl's a looker," the man started to cackle. "A little on the flat side where tits is concerned, but gotta pretty face and nice legs on her."

The Mercenary listened quietly as the man listed off the Legend's features, discarding the bud of his finished smoke. Of course he was the type to spend a night with any woman, but he was far from the mood at the moment. He'd love a woman's body, but losing unnecessary money killed his vibe off.

They approached a club nestled in between two actually decent stores. Weird. The club had a blinking purple neon sign with a the silhouette of a Gardevoir 'spinning' around a pole, the words 'Yori's Girls' were in blue and red. The music inside was loud enough to burrow into the wolf's sensitive ears, along with the sound of men cheering, what he could now could tell, women on.

They stopped in front of the club. It took him a moment, but he finally asked, "You were taking me to a strip club for a good night's sleep?" He turned to the shorter male.

The man laughed and slapped his back. "Ey, don't think too much about the _strip_ part, I'll get you a nice and comfy room for ya!" He pulled the Mightyena forwards and said, "I'm Garrick by the way, I work with the owner."

"Nice to know." Was all the dark-type said before the door was opened. Music boomed the second the sound-proof door opened up, the wolf's ears having retreated to laying flat on his head to block out as much sound as possible.

Inside was an honest to goodness strip club. The place was dimly lit with the only light available coming from purple neon signs hung up here and there and a string of bulbs on the front of stages the strippers danced on. A bar, manned by a sour looking Tropius, was pushed off a few feet to the right of the entrance.

The main area was spacious, enough to hold the four stages the girls- a Gardevoir, Liepard, Mienshao and Samurotte- posted around the room danced on. Men of all types circled around them in their drunk state, telling the girls to take off what little clothing they were in or throwing money at them regardless. The girls that moved around the room with trays of drinks balanced in their hands were groped and slapped as they passed (just seeing both made the mercenary reach for a weapon) or stopped completely by drunken males circling them.

A pink lit stairway led upstairs, the sound of pained yelps or moans broke through the music occasionally to find their way into his ears. Some girls lured men upstairs, others were forcefully dragged. But the thing women in both situations shared, the thing _every_ woman that worked here had in common...

None of them wanted to be here. Something had forced them into this hellhole.

Some of the workers played it off, having seductive smiles and lust filled eyes as they watched him and Garrick pass, other showed no sign of hiding it, looking down right happier to be killed then to stay here. Rather they tried to hide it or not, the scent of shame, misery and emptiness hung in the air like an in scent that just won't burn out. The look of desperation was buried in their eyes, some just deeper then others.

The Mercenary was startled out of his trance when he heard a loud exclamation, followed by a _smack_ and glass bottles shattering. He turned to see Serperior morph laid on the ground, above her stood a bulky Bouffalant. A Machoke, a Nidoking (the Mercenary had to remind himself Sigmin was dead) and a Tauros sat in a booth behind him, laughing as if they received the funniest joke in the world. They all wore the same clothes, but something was wrong with the Bouffalant's.

The black shirt that clung to his chest was wet from the abs down to the lap of his olive green pants. He flared his nostrils at her, mumbling something that took the wolf's sensitive hearing to hear. "Slut." The bull muttered. He cleared his throat before he spat on the now weeping Regal morph.

Everything in the club went silent to the wolf.

Garrick was pulling at the mercenary's coat as it hung limply over his shoulder. "Ey, kid, we're burning moonlight here." The Purugly complained. "Are ya gonna move those feet or-"

"Hold my coat for a second, will ya?" The Mightyena said. His eyes were still locked on the grass-type who hadn't gotten up.

"Um, sure." The cat said in an uneasy voice. The bigger male flicked his coat back on the normal-type. Garrick held it for a few seconds before he dropped unexpectedly heavy weight. "Holy shit, what's in that thing?!" He exclaimed.

The dark-type had already started moving forward, his eyes didn't leave the crying girl. Not even for a brief mili-second. By the time he reached near the table the Bouffalant had already taken back his seat and rambled on about how women forgot to be good wives and serve men properly.

The comment brought the Bite morph closer to psychotic.

The wolf stopped in front of crying woman laying on her side before crouching to her level. Her long green hair came down into her face, almost hiding a large red bruise was on her left cheek larger than the wolf's palm, the disgusting glob of spit was on the pale green skin of her neck. The beautiful tinted green slik dress she wore looked to be a cross between a yukata and a queen's gown.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He wordless wiped the spit off her and put the cloth back into his pants. The grass-type's bloodshot eyes moved upwards, meeting the dark-type's. He took her hand and helped her up.

"Yo, let me spare you the surprise; She's probably just as bad in bed too." Machoke chuckled. "Though I wouldn't touch that pussy if we were in heat." His friends busted out, the Tauros slamming his hand into the table in a false attempt of stopping the uproar.

The Mightyena gave them a blank look shortly before turning to the Serperior. He looked at her with expression of concern, touching her arm and saying in a calm voice. "You go and clean yourself up. I'll handle these asses." He nodded to the booth of large pokemorphs.

"Did this lil' fuck call us asses? I must be hearin' things." The Nidoking said in an irrite voice. He, along with his friends, stood up and glared down at the merc.

The Serperior took that as an open cue to leave, changing her course and ran in the direction Garrick was running. The Mightyena reached into his right pocket. He rifled through it for a moment before pulling out a white and blue pack of cigarettes. The Mercenary opened it and bounced one up, he took it between his lips and looked back up to them. He held up the pack and offered the group, shaking it. "Want one?" The Mercenary offered.

Instead of taking one, the Machoke slapped it out of his hand and stepped on it. The Mightyena gave him a glare and said, "You know, it costed 30 Credits for those. They're imported." The dark-type growled. "Here's what's gonna happen: You're either going to go find the girl and apologize. Or I'm gonna kick your ass all the way out of this 'game', because I sure as hell know you guys are players. You smell like them at least."

The men summoned their weapons- The Tauros a ragged bladed Halberd, the Nidoking a purple tinted Mace, the Machoke a massive pair of Golden Lion Gauntlets and the Bouffalant a round black hammer with red magma cracks. "I think you should turn around before this gets uglier." The Bouffalant warned in a low voice.

"Unless you're mom's here naked, I don't think it can get uglier." The Mercenary quipped. "Dj!" He snapped, both his voice and fingers. "Spin that shit!"

The black Lucario in punk clothing and a black skull bandanna that manned the music station looked up at him. With a shrug, he stopped the music. He typed something in on his laptop and ' _Kill Everyone_ ' by Hollywood Undead started to play.

"I was looking for something a bit more... Heavy, but I guess this will do..." The Mightyena shrugged.  
The Bouffalant raised his hammer with a cry and smashed it downwards, only for the Mightyena to side step to the right. Both the Tauros and the Machoke readied to attack but were forced back down the instant the Mercenary kicked the table forward, pinning them back into their seats.

The Mightyena ducked as the purple mace of the Nidoking went wheezing over head. The dual-type used his tail to try and sweep away the dark-type's feet but missed when he leaped back away from them.

By now the startled cries and shouts of the patriots and the girls in the club were obvious. Many, though drunk, distanced themselves away from the fight. They watched on as it raged, some betting on the winner.

Meanwhile, the merc. ducked under a flying table as the Tauros and Machoke freed themselves. The four stood stand-by-stand and glared at him. ' _So, they know how to co-perate. This makes my life harder._ ' He groaned in annoyance.

He started to make a twirling motion with his right hand. A slender light formed in his palm. It stretched, starting to take shape as it grew larger, twirling in his hand.

Before it could finish forming completely, a massive rock slammed into his chest.

The Mercenary was sent flying back in a deserted booth, his body breaking through wooden table with him now laying on slinters and tattered leather. The still growing shaft fell to the floor with one end under the miniature boulder in the room. Too far from him to grab, too early to summon it again.

He was a bit dazed from the attack, but managed to stand upon seeing the freight train of the two bulls charging. They readied their weapons again to crush the Mercenary between the massive objects.

The dark-type waited. They reeled their weapons back a few feet away, than swung to close the small space the wolf occupied.

He leapt into the air, propelling himself up and over them with the help of their broad shoulders. Not even getting half way to the ground, the Machoke appear almost out of thin air and sent a glowing red fist into his side.

Once again, he went sailing through the air. He landed on his left side, the pain from Wallace's little scene acting up. "Oh great," The Bite morph grimaced as he sat up. His arm was held firmly against his wounded side. If he wasn't sure of a broken rib before, he can bet a good amount of money he had one now. "Punks caught me a little off guard."

He heard laughing.

He turned his glanced up to four men, laughing as they gazed down at him, the Bouffalant being the loudest. "This lil' shit thought he could take us?" He boomed as the group started to get louder. "You're just as pathetic as that whore."

His right eye twitched. "Pathetic..." He repeated quietly, his voice drowned out by the music. His face twisted into a wicked half-smirk as he held a hand to his face in moderate amusement. "I'm should kill them."

' _Oh look, you're going for an Umbra Core boost_ ' A sleek sounding male voice rang in his head. ' _Although if you're planning on killing them..._ ' The voice began to trail.

"Don't worry Drake," The Mightyena said "I'll make clean kills."

' _Wonderful!_ ' The Guild master cackled in his head. ' _Remember our reputation for the neatness of our kills_.'

The wolf slowly began to stand, using his left arm to push himself up. Black energy smoked off of his body as he reached his full height. "I do have to ask; have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Looks like we knocked out his senses. The idiot's talking to himself!" The Machoke jeered, earning another round of laughs from his group.

' _Since you got out of Cross._ ' The Nightmare morph chimed. ' _You should use that gun of yours. Just saying._ '

His hand moved on its own, pulling the 9mm pistol from its holster. The same smoking energy poured off of it and soon engulfed the entire weapon. "I didn't exactly want to go and burn Umbra. You know how hard dark-types have it to produce Ether." He told him as he rolled his neck.

Drake groaned in his head. ' _Don't get me started_.' The Darkrai said with a disdain. ' _I had this fight with Christian, and I was about to win an explosive card but my Umbra ran ou-_ ' Drake suddenly cut off. ' _Disconnected_.' A machine toned voice spoke. ' _Press 5_ '

"I'm about ready to go to sleep." The Mightyena declared. Wave after wave of energy radiated off the gun, the smokey wisps lashing at the air harder and harder each second. "You fuckers had your laughs, and I'm done trying to fight fair."

"You've been fighting?" Tauros said, struggling to hold in a laugh. "If that's fighting, I'd hate to see what an ass whooping looks like!" There was that laughing.

That annoying as hell laughing.

"Too bad you're about to see one.." The smoke disappeared. In the place of the 9mm pistol, was a cool silver Desert Eagle. Inscribed on the outward facing side was ' _Visionary_ _Ivory_ ' in cursive. With a final cold look the Mercenary said three words. " **Come get me!** "

The Tauros took the first move, charging at him with the gleaming black steel of the halberd catching the dim neon lights. He brought axe around and cleaved through the air. It swept through Mercenary's body as if it were mist.

The result being the man's body turning into black mist.

The normal type heard a clicking behind him. "Tick, tick." The Mercenary voice came from behind him. "Time's up." The bull was roughly yanked off the ground and flung in the direction of his buddies.

A frantic scream escaped the male as he was flailed. The Machoke and Nidoking tried to cushion his impact, opening their arms quickly to receive him. A few moments before they were in range to catch him, the Mercenary appeared out of the same black smoke on the Tauros' chest, his gun raised and pointed at them.

The weapon went off and a burst of black energy collided into the fighting-type's stomach, forcing him to the ground with a heavy _Thud_. The Nidoking had no time to dodge the oncoming 300+ lbs of beef before it him dead on into his upper body.

The Mercenary abandoned his ride leaped towards the Bouffalant as the two others collided into a heep of tangled body parts and pained moans. The bull swung his hammer to swat the wolf out of the air, only for the latter to twist above it and turn so his feet met the normal-type's face first.

He staggered back, losing grip of his weapon as the Mightyena landed on all fours facing him. "Not so tough when I'm actually playing, are you?" The dark-type asked in a cackle. The smoke that coated him seemed to grew more intense as he laughed.

The bull growled in his throat as he kept a hand on his bleed nose. "I'm going to crush you into mince meat and feed you to that whore you were so fond of." The bull threaten as he himself got on all fours, his horns lowered to the ground as he reared back his foot.

"Bull fights wolf. Bull tries to stomp on wolf, leaving bull open." The Mightyena said absent minded "Wolf rips out bull's throat."

With a roar that could rival a feral, The Bouffalant took off forward as the Mercenary did the same.

Time slowed to a snail's pace. The Bouffalant flung his head upwards, aiming for his horns to digging the other male's flesh. The Mercenary fell back, sliding below the attack. The Bouffalant caught a glance of him, more so the silver pistol that was in the corner of his view. He felt the cold sting of the metal under his chin for a brief moment, before the thundering sound of the gun firing blocked out the sounds of the world around him. His vision tinted black.

By the time the Mercenary reached out from under bull, the body collapsed to the floor. "Tick, tick, check." The Merc. said quietly as the energy around him disappeared, his gun returning to a standard 9mm. He didn't know when, but the music had stopped playing.

A booming laugh brought his attention towards the crowd. The occupants of the club made a clear path, showing the far back of the bar at the owner.

The lights were even lower in his section, his features barely visible to anyone without nocturnal vision. The bulky Rhyhorn in a large blue leather couch looked through the strip club at the Mercenary, a crooked smile on his face. A tight fitting white suit was stretched over his massive gut, and a thick cigar was nestled in between his left hand's fat fingers. A large obsidian black table was raised in front of him.

He stopped his pleasant little laughing fit to give a crossed glare at the people in the crowd. "The fuck are you all standing around? Fix my fucking club!" The dual-type barked.

Everyone, worker and drunk, started to put the area the fight had taken place in back together, going as far as to remove the broken tables and booths. The shattered tiles were swept up and craters in both the walls and floors were covered with posters or signs and carpets respectively.

A pair of men helped the Mercenary up and went away. The music started again and the girls went back on stage or serving men with their fake smiles and looks of lust. The men went back to acting on alcohol influenced behavior of telling the girls to strip more or throwing their money away. The music started to play and the lights went back to flashing.

It was as if nothing happened.

"Come on in!" The Rhyhorn said over the music, beckoning him to join at him. The Mercenary shot a look behind him. The bartender and a few other male workers came over and dragged the unconscious group towards the exit. He shuffled forward and walked to the area the owner was in.

Now that he was closer, he saw a pair of brawny Drapion standing at either side of the couch. In a far corner, Garrick held the Mercenary's coat in a nervous grip. A second couch was to the owner's right. As he stepped beyond the velvet ropes that separated the main club from his area, the wolf heard something. A muffled, sucking sound.

He stood in front of the black marvel table and caught a glance at a pair pink cat ears. Unfortunately he looked down to find a Skitty on her knees with her head between the ground/rock-type's legs, her head bobbing back and forth.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you again, Mr. Price." The Mightyena greeted in a business man-like fashion. It was kind of hard for him to do so with the cat girl on the man's- "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Price chuckled. "Neither was I expecting to see the Angel of Greed and Lust." The massive morph nodded from him to take a seat, a gesture he gladly accepted. "What, may I ask, brings you to this town dear hunter?"

The Mercenary threw his arms over the back of the couch and relaxed. He could feel the Umbra going to work in his body. "Oh, business as usual." The dark-type said vaguely.

Price's face seemed to turn a shade paler. "I-It isn't related to me, is it?" He asked in a shaky whisper. "Listen, pal, I'll pay you-"

"Oh no no, Mr. Price." The Merc. waved a hand, assuring him. "I'm not here for you. Not yet at least." He began to laugh.

Albeit a little more nervously, Price laughed as well, knowing that he was staring down his one-day reaper. "I should thank you for dealing with those bone heads that came here." The Rhyhorn said as he fad his confidence. "They've been coming here non-stop since the last Wave, and they've been the bane of my girls since. I'd have taught them a lesson myself..." He began to trail. "But that would look bad for business."

"I wish ideas like that existed in my line of work; My job just might lead me to kill a customer or two." Once again, Price was nervous. "I'm actually looking for somewhere to rest for the night." The Mightyena told the club owner. He gave a quick nod in Garrick's direction, the cat jumping the second he did, and said "Short guy over there pointed me to your club."

Price looked back to Garrick and smirked. "Little guy has a way of finding the best customers."

"Maybe you should consider giving him a raise." The Purugly's mouth was open as he watched the exchange.

"Since you, Mr. 'I hate spending money', mentioned it, maybe I should." Price rubbed his chin. "How's a raise sound Gary?" The bigger male shot back at the cat.

Garrick stuttered but managed to say a 'yes' and a 'thank you'. "Good." Price nodded. "I have a room you can burrow, the girl inside will be more than glad to share it with you." The cigar found its way back between his lips. "She's new though. Make sure you don't break her."

The Mercenary nodded. He was about to get up leave when price said "Wait." The two shared a look, each male staring each other down with utter seriousness. "Garrick, go bring his coat to Tsubaki's room." The normal-type didn't hasitate to bolt out of the small area and towards the pink lit stairs, not before picking up the Merc.'s spear that had paused its growth. Price rested a giant hand on the Skitty's tiny shoulder. She looked up and Price nodded her in the direction of the club. She stuffed what the wolf assumed to be the other's cock into his pants, zipping them up and leaving. Even the guards decided it was a safe enough time to vacate the perimeter.

The Mightyena sat back down. Price stared at him in the eyes, and the Mightyena returned the gaze. Neither made a sound, the silence at this point was more overwhelming than the music. "You've had a family right?" Price finally broke the silence.

"As in parents and siblings, or a wife and children?" The Mercenary returned.

"Either." Price replied. The Mercenary nodded his head. "I don't have much of either left myself..." He speak in a low voice. "My brother is a Guild member in Brook. My daughter hates me and my wife..." Price's eyes weren't focused on him, they were locked on something far beyond him. Something troubling. "My son is missing, Leon." Price stated quickly.

His name itself stung his ears. He didn't like his name, not anymore. "Yori's missing?" The Mercenary asked. Price solemnly nodded. "Heh, that's news." Leon chuckled. It didn't seem like the best thing to do at a time like this, but he didn't care much. "Let me predict where you're going with this:" The wolf began as he leaned forward. "You want me to hunt down your missing son with little-to-no idea where he was before hand. Which means I have to scower the country to look for him."

The two stared at each other. From the scowl of the Mercenary's face, Price thought he was about to hear the man refuse. "What's the pay?" Leon asked.

The Rhydon blinked. "Three quarters of a million." Leon whistled. "I'll put 10, 000 Credits different in your account weekly as long as you send a report to me." Price tried to relax under the glowing gaze of the Mightyena. No matter how big he was, the wolf scared him to no end. "I'll throw in a bonus."

He wasn't sure it was possible, but the red glow consumed the Merc's eyes.

"Bonus?" He repeated. This wasn't first they've met, but the uneasy feeling Price had made it seem like they were strangers. Leon and his Guild were people who were known for two-sidedness. The Mightyena said it himself: Costumer today, bounty tomorrow.

"The girl you helped earlier, Tsubaki... I'll give you her as a comfort." Offering up a woman as if she was property would've earned the male a bullet, but Leon was in too busy planning on all the money he would receive.

It would be enough to close the gap.

"You had me at a million." The wolf said mindlessly. "I'll find your boy before the end of the next month."

Price smiled. "Thank you..." The Mercenary left the man without another word, his mind occupying a different place. The people in the club all gave him mixed looks, the female workers all giving some form of longing while the patriots acted civil close to the girls.

He found his way up the stairs, his mind brought back by the sound of moaning and desperate grunts males made in an effort to get off. The second floor was flooded with dim pink light, a long stretch of doors on both sides led to a second flight of stairs.

As he walked, he saw that each door had names of the girl's who worked in them. Instead of a usual name like a normal person's, it was rather a combination of the girl's first name and some title. Sienna "Bouncy D's", Natasha "Fluffy Princess", Emma "Iron Hold". He restrained to think of what each meant.

After checking all the doors on the second level, he groaned when he couldn't find her name on any of them. Guess he'd try the third floor.

After ascending the stairs a second time, he was in an near identical hall, expect this one was lit blue instead with no stairway leading to a forth. This time, the doors all had single names.

A minute later, he found the door marked "Tsubaki". Leon grabbed the knob and cracked it open without warning.

Tsubaki heard the door slowly creak open and leaped out of her skin. 'I knew Mr. Price would send me a client eventually...' The Regal morph thought. She brought her legs in closer to her body and wrapped her arms around them.

Leon peeked his head into the room. It was nice, for a place a few steps short of a whore house. It was spacious for one, the walls were painted pink and was lightly furnished with a large oak dresser and a closest to the right. A rack of adult 'toys' hung from the wall over the king sized, heart shaped bed. And sitting wide eyed on said bed, was the Serperior.

His breathe caught in his throat upon setting eyes on her.

She sat hugging her legs close to her, though she swung them off the bed the moment she noticed him, giving the Mightyena a clear view of the transparent green night gown she wore that stopped just short of her hips. Under it was a grassy green bra that was purposely given to her a size too small and green panties, transparent until they reached half-way to her womanhood. He also took note that bruise from before was nowhere to seen.

He stepped in and closed the door behind himself, his eyes locked on her body, measuring every inch of her. ' _Bust size: 38cm, Hips: 71cm... Good enough._ ' He thought as he trained his eyes upwards to meet her gaze. "So you're Tsubaki." His voice startled her when he spoke. "Nice to meet you."

Tsubaki stood up, staring at him with her hands held in front of her. She didn't say a word. "What? Is it something on my face?" Leon asked as he rubbed his face in an attempt to remove whatever had silenced her.

"I... I've been told if I can't speak seductively to costumers, I should only act seductively." She told him in a nervous voice. 'Such a pretty voice...' He thought. "I'm- I'm sorry, I don't know how to do that either..." She told him as stared at the floor.

Leon looked around the room. By a gleam, he saw his coat hanging haphazardly in the closet. He took off his boots, then his socks. He dropped the holster with his gun by the door and strolled towards the near trembling Tsubaki.

He towered over her by more than a head, Tsubaki having to hold up her's to look into his eyes. Leon wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. She was held pressed against his chest, every heartbeat that thundered in hers was easy to pick up on. "Aren't you a beautiful one..." It wasn't a question, but Tsubaki wanted to answer him.

"I'm... I'm nothing compared to the other girls..." Her cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red when she felt man's breathe on her neck.

Leon took in a deep inhale of her scent. "You smell of jasmine." He said quietly. His lips curled into a smile. "I love jasmine."

Tsubaki was left speechless. ' _What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?_ ' She paniced in her mind. ' _Is he doing this?_ ' Her body went rigged as his hands moved along her body, brushing over every square inch of her being. It was almost madening for him to touch her like this. His lips trailed down her neck, soon kissing her collarbone before doing the same on the next side.

She yelped as Leon sat her back onto the bed than fixing her so she laid on her back, but his teasing of her body wasn't finished as he moved to remove her gown. Tsubaki's mind was swimming, the dark-type's touch was purely euphoric in more ways then one. She couldn't believe it was only his hands alone making her feel this sensitive.

She relaxed knowing that this man would be the first to take her innocence. He stood up for her, taking a beating before dealing one of his own to the assailants. His very hands on her skin, made her tingle all over.

Tsubaki felt him make his way between her legs and she closed her eyes. She surrounded her body to the Mercenary without a struggle. As long as he continued to touch her like a true lover should, even though they weren't bound, she gladly gave up all fighting her body's want for more of the male.

Then he stopped.

His touch ceased to search her body, the euphoria high she was on disappeared, leaving her dazed and confused. Tsubaki opened her eyes to see Leon's blank expression. "W-why did you stop?" She stuttered, feeling desperate for the session to continue.

"I don't pork girls in whore houses." The Mightyena stated as if it were a fact too obvious for her to miss. "Don't get me wrong, you make me wanna go a couple of rounds with you, but I'm not doing them here."

Tsubaki's mouth was gaped open. "B-but-"

Leon rolled off of her and undid his pants. For a moment, she thought he was reconsidering when he kicked off onto the floor, but the idea was scrapped when he made his way under the covers of the bed. "We'll have a long enough time together on the road to fuck each other senseless. Can't you want a bit longer?" He chuckled the question.

"On the road..?" Tsubaki repeated. She didn't understand him at all. First he starts to tell her things in her ear, then he turns her on by running his hands all over her body, now when the time comes to actually do something, he tells her to wait for when they're on the road?

"Yes." He confirmed. "Skipping some details, Price wants me to do a job for him. And you're coming with me as a 'comfort'." He explained to her.

"I-" The word didn't leave her mouth properly before Leon fixed the spread, and yanked her under with him. He pulled her towards himself with her breasts pressed against his chest. For a grass-type, her cheeks alone at this moment could burn through steel.

"Shut up, cuddle, then we fuck the moment we get you new clothes and a weapon. If you want, I pin you to the wall of the store and pump you so full of cum our children are born pregnant, and for the whole term of pregnancy and every moment after I'll keep my john-stick buried inside you." Tsubaki suddenly felt as if a river migrated between her legs. "Good night, and be careful of my pole in the morning." With that, he snapped and the lights turned off.

Tsubaki saw the red of his eyes disappear and felt the male's chest take in a deep breathe. There was little she could actually do about the current situation. Tsubaki snuggled up closer to his chest, falling asleep by the sound of his heart steady beat.

 **A/O**

"Hello, students and happy new year." The Author greets with his usual cheerful smile. "I know this chapter has nothing to do with Dante and Niege's story, but Leon and Tsubaki, and whoever decides to venture with them, will be an important element to the story and will appear time to time for various reasons." He tells you in a single breathe. "But there is something you should know that was mentioned this chapter."

The Author waves his hand, producing a blackboard and a pointer stick. He points to the broad. "Certain Guilds are known for different things. Broken Azure is known as a Guild filled with 'greedy' Mercenaries and Merchants. That doesn't mean that everyone in the Guild is greedy or one of the two classes, the other classes are just smaller then the main bulk." He shrugs a bit. "Duelists mainly in Chivalry's Cross, Gamblers in Mount Vulc (Victini's Guild), and primarily Pirates in Sea's Paleace (Manaphy's Guild)."

He then points to the next topic. "Then there's Ether. If you couldn't guess, which type has their own Ether they produce. Dark's produce Umbra, Water Aquaris, Psychic Atrial. You don't even need to know the names, but OCs Ethers will be of their typing, though dual-types are weaker with respective types."

"Third, I'm giving you one more decision." He lowered the pointer. "Route. This is generally which character group you want to follow, whether it's Leon's or Dante's. Dante's will be the main focus most of the time, but Leon's group will move faster with more action." He stops as he heads footsteps. The Author shrugged. "Also, any females that are sent with Leon will probably have a lemon with him. I stay true to a character's personality, and Leon fucks EVERYTHING with breasts. You can try to think being a lesbian and under age will help, but I'll let you hold onto your wishful thinking."

He takes a seat in his leather seat and sighs. "I updated the OC form to add more things. Though I only received ONE official OC. I don't take review OC forms. I can get in trouble for that, you should send by PM. Eh, no proof, no punishment." He chuckles. "I hope the fact lemon will periodically be here doesn't make me lose your credit. I'm just trying things out."

"Remember under important info to add which route you'll join, and remember to send OCs, that one guy is lonely up in here. Peace."

 _Live, Love, Learn. This message has been brought to you by Light INC._


	4. Chapter 4: The not so colorful world

_Chapter 3: The not so colorful world of AGE._

A near demonic shriek bellowed through the inky black woods. The limping form of a female eevee was visible through the distantly spaced apart wither and dead trees as she forced herself to go as fast as possible on her twisted right ankle. Having just arrived in the world, she was a bare as a newborn.

The forest, if one could even call it that anymore, flashed with orange light for a moment, causing the Evolution morph to look back. She saw the Monferno and Vulpix that followed behind her were throwing fireballs. They both wore the same midnight blue baggy jacket and pants with a shield grandfather clock.

"You get outta here Rose, we got this." The Monferno stated as he chucked another massive fireball at the unseen predator. "This'll be no problem!"

The Vulpix groaned under his breath. "Instead flapping your gums," he started in between attacks. "We should be-" A black tentacle shoot out from the shadows. The Vulpix opened his maw and breathe out a Flamethrower as if to incinerate it,only for the appendage to glide through with ease and pierce through the back of his mouth, a splash of blood from the penetration area.

The other teens were in shock as they saw their friend's last feeble struggle to pull the tentacle out of him before his body slowed down, and finally going limp.

The tentacle gave off an ink-like glow as a crunching sound was heard from the body. Color faded and drained from the body, the flesh that moments ago held warmth turned a sickly white, cold and dusty to the touch. The Vulpix form, clothes and all, was as white as ivory.

With a harsh downwards lash from inside, the Vulpix broke and was reduced to dust.

The Monferno was speechless with a gaping mouth. His head snapped in the direction the appendage retreated to with fierce angry eyes. A second shriek sounded through the forest with the dual-type's fist clenching.

Rose's legs buckled under her, the pull of gravity sending her to her knees as tears soaked her face. "Get up and run..." She craned her head to turn to the Monferno. "Go... I'll hold it off so you can get away..." She let a croak, still unable to move.

Withered trees crunched and snapped, dried leaves and twig that coated the ground sounded out but were made mute by the sound of something dragging itself along. "Last chance to go..." A yellow bow-staff appeared in the hands of the fire/fighting morph. "I said GO!"

Rose didn't knew where, but she found enough energy to push up to her feet and quickly limp off through the treeline.

* * *

 _~Gale Forge City~_

"Holy shit..." Was all Dante could say as he saw the Guild.

Eden's Eternal wasn't what he was expecting. He had expected a large building, maybe a complex, but not a whole section of the city.  
The streets and sidewalks here were all a pearl white that showed no sign of either dirt or age. The towering and massive monstrosities that were dubbed buildings and stores were all in gold and white.

Most people that walked around where dressed in white clothing with gold trimmings, much like Niege. Dante pieced together that they had to be Guild members with the symbol on their clothes at some part, much being on the back.

Eden's Eternal's crest was a large grey knight shield with a two sided scale ringed by a golden circle with rune marks in the outline.

The Glaceon giggled at Dante's awed expression. "C'mon, we still need to get you something to wear." The electric-type snapped out of his trance, nodding before his guide led the way.

'course people here gave the Luxray odd looks, his sensitive hearing picking up on four remarks of public nudity and incandescent but all were hushed by another stating he was a new _'Player_ '.

The sound of reeving came up from behind them. Dante and Niege turned around to see a Light Cycle (Dante had always called them Data Runners... It was appropriate considering Tron's theme) speeding down the street. It's color scheme was much like everything in this part of Gale Forge- White and gold.

The rider slowed to a halt next to them, the long clothing as well as motorcycle helmet hid his identity, but the coloring also matched that of an Eden's member.

The biker wore a solid white trench-coat with gold trims casually buttoned up so to reveal a hauberk. His white pants came over his matching boots, his steel greaves somehow not scratching his bike in anyway. The rider reached up to his white helmet before removing it, letting his long white hair out and revealing the face of a male Eevee.

He smiled at Niege before speaking. "Look who's back from their daily hunting trip." The Evolution morph got off his bike, kicking the stand up before dispersing his helmet to gold pixels.

The Fresh Snow morph returned the smile. "Yup, had to cut it early due to a little unexpected event." She nodded to Dante.

The Eevee's eyes moved to the Luxray. "Hi there." He softy waved. "Byron Crimson. What's your name?" Byron extended his hand out to him.

Dante shrugged. "Dante Silverfield." The electric-type replied and accepted the gesture, finishing with, "I'm a nudist who has poor humor and a bad sense of direction. I like turtles."

"Um..." Byron didn't really know how to reply to that statement. "So, you're heading to the Guild to get your starting gear?" He switched the topic.

"Yeah, Niege was bringing me there as we speak."

Niege hummed. "Time's ticking, boys. It's best we walking and chat." She told them as she started off.

Byron's bike burst into pixels much like his helmet before. "Sure, sure." He and Dante followed after her. "I gotta report in to Arceus about the mission he sent me on."

A groan escaped Niege's mouth. "I'm still waiting til I can go on missions."

"Can't you go on missions as you are?" Dante asked.

"Nope. My level isn't high enough yet."

The Gleaming Eye morph gave her an inquisitive look, urging her to explain further. "Each person in this world is born with a level, sorta like with regular Pokemon from where we come from. Levels always start at one. These levels gauge how strong you are but, unlike Pokemon, they don't tell when you evolve." Both males noted the smile and confidence Niege displayed. "You can be level 2 and be fully evolved while a level 100 could never even show signs of change."

"Aren't you forgetting the other parts levels are involved?" Byron questioned from Dante's left.

Niege placed a finger on her cheek. "There's Class Levels as well as Weapon Levels, but the latter is referred to as grade."

Dante held his chin. "I'll throw out a guess: Class levels show how experienced you are at your job and Weapon levels or grade are affected by Class Levels."

"Gold star for the kitty." Byron chuckled. "But you're right. You're stuck with the first Class you pick, but you'll Level Up so you can use high graded weapons and equipment. Weapons all have a regard Class Level to use."

"And the grade is a measurement of how strong the weapon itself is." Niege added. She took that moment to materialize her bow. "This is a Frost Bow. It regards the user to be Level 1 and has a grade of D." A digital screen appeared in front of her, resembling a hologram. "It may be weak against high level monsters and opponents, but it gets the job done." She started to scroll through what was on it, her eyes scanning quickly to find what she was looking for.

Dante tried to peek on what she was doing but Niege shifted the screen away. She suddenly stopped by pressing her finger against an option. The ice-type tapped it and her bow disappeared. In its place, was a massive silver bow appeared as well as a blue scouter over her right eye.

The weapon was made of pure silver and was three-quarters the size of Niege. The metal took sharp, outward curves nearing the ends in a spiral hook fashion, with engravings of a language Dante didn't know coating every inch. Its handle was made from a green velvet material and its draw-string was made from a thin silver. "This," Niege started. "Is Artemis."

The Luxray stared at it. "That looks beautiful..." He trailed. The female carefully handed it to him. First thing Dante noticed was the weight. It was heavy enough for someone to effortlessly bludgeon with it just by swinging it. Second was the strange presences it gave off, as if someone was inside the weapon itself.

"Tap it." Dante glanced at Niege when she said that. He didn't think much about it before tapping the handle. A display similar to the Niege had popped up. It read:

" **Artemis.**

 **Weap. Grade: S+**

 **Weap. Level: Sniper/Ranger lvl 8**

 **Damage: 300 Att. Speed: 40**

 **Weap. Ability: Deals double damage in moonlight, half in sunlight. Improves users accuracy at the cost of speed and mobility. Triples on-hit effects.** "

"Damn this is a nice bow." Was all that left Dante's mouth. Something then clicked to him, causing him to turn to Byron. "It said something about a Sniper or Ranger. Isn't Niege an Archer?"

"Good observation." The normal-type congratulated. "That's the second thing about Class Levels." Now it was time for him to reveal his weapon, though it wasn't nearly as well designed as Artemis. It was a simple steel kitana with the eighteen type symbols carved into the blade. The handle was white and the hilt was gold. "Weapons require a set class to use them. A brawler can't just go and use staffs, and a mage can't swing about a spear or sword. That should be obvious." He said as he twirled the weapon. "But, sometimes there are classes someone can't simply pick up."

"That's sorta where Promotions come in." The Glaceon said as she took back Artemis. "If you manage to level up your class high enough, you'll be available for a Promotion. There usually is at least one class you're able to be promoted to." She placed a hand on her chest. "Since I'm an Archer I can be promoted to either a Sniper, a bow user with 100% accuracy, or a Ranger, an archer that can use knives and swords."

RPG logic and leveling. Dante took all the two had said with relative ease. If he could survive several Fire Emblem games, this was just easy. "One last question." Dante started holding up a finger.

"Shoot." The two Guild members told him.

"When do I get something to kill with?"

No one answered that. Niege having realized Dante might not be the safest person with a weapon and Byron just thinking what the Luxray would be best at. "Let's just make our way to the Guild building." Niege spoke quickly.

* * *

The three stood in front of gold and white "guild". Dante didn't use that word considering the fact the building itself looked like Rayquaza's second home, just much wider. 'And golder... Speaking of Golder, I wonder if they have YouTube here.'

They entered into the building and all Dante could see was the ocean of people _everywhere_. Most of the features were hidden among them, but what he could make out was series of massive statues on either side- the left flourishing towers of Xerneas and the right with awe inspiring statues of Arceus- and the massive crystal chandelier that hung above their heads.

"Is it usually this packed? I'm afraid someone might grab something they should if I walk through them." The second part was more murmured to himself.

Byron scratched the back of his head. "No, not on normal occasions."

"You sure something didn't happen?" Niege turned to him as his arms folded.

The thunder cat started forward. "No way to know unless we find out." The two guilds members took Dante's lead.

As they pushed through the crowd it became more obvious that the mass wasn't here for much different reasons. "My pet's been gone for days" "My son hasn't come home" "Where's my husband?" It was painfully clear to Dante that people were going missing, and their families were all coming straight to the Guild for help.

"Everyone, please! Calm, down." A voice in front of the crowd yelled. It belonged to a Sylveon as he and three other EE members- a Fennekin, a Swellow and an Audino- tried to regain control over the rapidly growing mass. He and the Swellow wore the same outfit as Byron while the Fennekin and Audino matched with Niege, though the former's hood was switched with a cone collar. "We can't help you if you don't act reasonable."

"Where's Arceus?!" A gruff sounding Torterra barked.

The Sylveon flinched back from the loud exclamation. 'I hate this ability of mine.' He rubbed his ears. "Arceus isn't here." He answered a bit nervously. "He left for a meeting three days ago and is suppose to return on Saturday."

"Saturday?! My baby's been missing since yesterday, I can't wait two days!" A woman yelled.

"My son could die in that time!"

"Aren't you going to send people out to the Brooklyn Forest to look for them?!"

Everyone started to make noise and the few Guild members on stage tried desperately to regain order.

"Hey! Everyone shut the fuck up!" Everyone backed away from the sparking Luxray as he made his way to the front of the crowd, Niege and Byron still behind them.

As they came closer, the Sylveon was finally able to identify normal-type and ice-type. "Niege, Byron! You're back!" He walked up close to them, giving them a quick embrace that they softly returned.

"Nothing for me?" The fairy-type yelped as he was hugged from behind by the still naked Dante. "There. Better."

That didn't mean he let go.

"Um..." Byron scratched his head. "Sol, what's going on?" Niege had forcefully pried Dante off the blushing male.

"I- well..." Sol's feelers pushed themselves together. "People are missing." He stated slowly.

"That's kinda obvious at this point." The electric-type remarked.

"Is there anything that connects them all? Any evidence of what they were doing before going missing?" Niege asked next.

Instead of Sol, the Swellow decided to reply. "Already scanned their minds." He said from underneath his hood, his voice laced by an Italian accent. The way he hid his face was a bit too close to AC characters for Dante. Though the wings on his back were cool. He showed them his wrist and the Gleaming Eye morph was disappointed only to receive a hologram screen like what Niege put up earlier. "Seems that they all went to the path through Brooklyn Forest, heading to Gale Gate. I and a couple of my men were planning to head there soon to investigate. But... " The Ezio ripoff trailed.

"But what?"

"I have a contract I must attend to immediately." He explained. "The Oath Keepers sent for an Infiltrator to collect info on a band of rogue Guild members in the city. I'm to track them but I only have their current location." Their attention went to the fairy-type.

He flinch and quickly stuttered out. "I can't go either!" Sol raised his hands. "I-I don't think I can handle whatever is going on there! Next thing ya know, I'm on the missing person's flier!"

"I'm too low leveled." The Audino chimed in.

The Fennekin choose that moment to faint. "So Ataïr has some Templars to kill, Pinky is a coward, Foxfire crashed and Audino is needed for exp farming." Dante stated. He looked to his companions with his hands on his hips. "I vote we do it."

Byron nodded. "I can't know something's wrong and _not_ help." He rolled his neck. "Count me in."

"That's two." Their eyes fell on Niege.

She gave them a confused look. "Me? Go to the bug infested forest?" She scoffed. "Nope!" She popped the p. "Not happening. Na-dah. Non. Nyet. Other words for hell-no."

The Evolution morph rested a firm hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Niege, people's lives are at stake. If we don't do anything now, then who who knows when the Guild would be able to send out a team to track them down." The Fresh Snow morph turned her head away from Byron. "Niege..."

"Y'all are slow as hell." Dante said as he rolled his neck. The Audino had taken the opportunity to give him a white wrist band. A screen opened up and the lion flicked through the options. " _Ooooo_ , Character Editing!" He exclaimed as he blindly tinkered around. Dante looked at Niege with the first serious expression they've seen from him. "Listen Snow, if you don't want to come then we can't force you. But this will prove something."

Her lips twisted into a frown. "What?" She couldn't help but ask.

"You don't deserve to be here." The words struck her. "Your job is to help people regardless of who they are or what you like. As a member of a Guild dedicated to serving the people, you'd be pretty pointless if you don't help them cause of a simple fear." They stared into each other's eyes without a further word. "Done!" A bright smile came on Dante's face, his serious moment ending as he pressed a button on the screen.

Yellow pixels surrounded his body as his outfit formed. When it subsided, Dante remained in his new suit. A pair of black cargo pants followed by black shin-height boots and a sleeveless slick electric blue shirt, a vertical line of runes forming on each side written in white and caged by black. His left hand was covered by a yellow UFC fighting glove with both wrists leading to the yellow bandanas tied around them. His neck was covered by a third one with the head of a Luxray. A white sash/bandana wrapped around his waist with the symbol of The Brotherhood of Assassin's.

Smiling to himself, the electric gave his awe struck friend a chuckle. "Hot ain-" He stopped talking. He reached behind him before pulling his tail through the pants hole. "I was saying: Hot ain't I?" He asked.

"Better then naked." Byron told him.

"Diffentely better." Niege murmured.

"Now to get moving." He looked over to the band of characters no one will ever see again, finding the Swellow missing. "Damn, he really is an Assassin from the new fic..." He muttered. "Sol, others, we gotta bounce."

"I wish you luck." The Sylveon shook his hand.

"Stick to the path and you won't get lost." The Helper adviced.

"Sol, try to let the people know we're on it." Byron told the fairy-type and patted him on the back. "Hopefully it isn't anything major."

He gave Byron a confident nod. "C'mon, Crimson! I'll race ya!" Yelled Dante.

Before he could process what he was told, the electric bolted his way back through the citizens. "Dante, wait! You don't know the way!" Byron called as he ran after the energitic male.

Niege stared at them as they went father and farther. ' _Oh Eden, I'm gonna regret this._ ' A heavy sigh let her. "Guys wait up! I'm coming with you!" She sprinted off after them.

The EE members on stage watched as they left the building. Unknown to the trio, a pair of morphs watched them from the fifth floor.

"I just need to help you with them then I'm in, right?" The small female asked.

"I don't lie very often. The Oath Keepers are looking for Spys and Infiltraiors." A male replied. "Now, let's not keep my lady waiting."

 **~* EnD*~**

* * *

 ** _-Author's Omake~_**

Furret form Hero Scumbag leaped over arrows from angry readers. "Y'all just jelly cause I'm sexy." He smirks as turns in his human form before closing the door behind him. "Hello students, you must be surprised seeing this as the chapter of AGE that was posted without another story and that's mainly because I hit a stump in League of Retards."

Shen tried desperately to catch his breath behind the table. Zed appeared in front of his face. "Wha gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn?!"

"With that being side, I'll post it with the next chapter of either Pokemorph Adventure or Birth of a Devil." I smirk as I catch a granade in my hand, casually tossing it back to the pissed readers. A collective scream is heard as it exploded. "If you haven't already, check my other Fanfics."

"Also," My eyed grew bright as my face turns sturn. "Don't expect a chapter if you don't review. As an author, the worst thing is to see no results for your work. A simple review shows you're actually reading and understanding the story." My eyes go back to normal. "I'll start posting the Group's member info now at the end of chapters. Just to keep you up to date in a sense."

 **Dante Silverfield.**

 **Age: 20**

 **Class: -Unassigned-**

 **Ability(s): These Eyes- Can see clear through objects of certain density.**

 **Weapon: -none-**

 **AI: -none-**

 **Guild: -none-**

* * *

 **Abigail Snow Winters**

 **Age: 19**

 **Class: Acher**

 **Ability(s): Perma-frost- Attacks and Moves of any type applies a 3% slow. Can stack. Upon reaching 10 stacks, targets begin to Freeze and stacks are doubled on these targets.**

 **Weapon: Frost bow  
\- Weap. Ability: Applies a 5% slow. May cause Freeze**

 **AI: -none-**

 **Guild: Eden Eternal**

* * *

 **Byron Crimson**

 **Age: 21**

 **Class: Swordman**

 **Ability: Evolutionary Rulette- Type changes depending on mutiple conditions, including last move struck with and the enviroment user is in. Form changes consisently drain Ether, returning user back to base form when it reaches Thresh-Hold Levels. User turns back 30 minutes away from stimuli.  
-Mana Conservation- Lowers Ether costs when nearing Thresh-Hold.**

 **Weapon: Silver Kitanas  
-Weap. Ability: Clean cut- Attacks pass through protection Abilities and has natural Armor Pen. Movement Speed is lowered while attacking. Disables Movement Speed buffs while attacking.**

 **AI: Liepard**

 **Guild: Eden Eternal**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a lemon. And by next chapter, I mean the one after the other.**


	5. Chapter 5: Just A Note

_***Author's Note***_

The camera turns on suddenly showing an exhausted Hero, hair drastically cut down and shaven at the sides. On his desk to the right lays abandoned and emptied bottles of Smirnoff of varying flavors, the majority being green apple and citrus. He pulls a new bottle from his side and kicks the chair into a spin before settling back to face the viewing end. The white haired man took a quick swig before slamming the bottle down. "Morning/Afternoon/Whatever-the-hell to you all, students." He gestures to the bottle. "Yeah, I've been a bit… out of my space for the last couple of months."

"Point of this Omake isn't me telling you about my problems and bitching about my life, I do that enough with the few people that message me. Point is, I'm trying to notify that I'll return to uploading soon enough." He gives a half-hearted cheer. Hero pours more liquor down his gullet, capping the half empty bottle and placing in his drawer. "I want your opinion on which to update next."

"There isn't much there else I can add to the clear message above. I've always relayed on feedback as a writer to continue writing. Seeing reviews, getting PMs, etc. naturally tells me that people are reading and/or are interested in the story. When I don't get any for three chapters straight, I think "Well, the story's not getting anything. Maybe I'm doing something wrong." So, the first thought is to revisit the previous chapters and fix them while making newer chapters that are better. That doesn't mean I don't want to hear I'm fucking up. Reviews are generally there for you to give your thoughts and opinions on a story and a chapter."

Hero starts to mumble and reach for the Smirnoff. He stops and stares at it before putting his hand back down. "I just want to hear your thoughts. I'm in the middle of rewriting a bunch of my stories at the moment as well as working on some ideas for original works and Phairy Tales. The next story to be update is the one that receives the most reviews for this note. Bet I don't get any."

Hero runs a hand over his head, combing through the shorted hair on the top. "Fucking Ez…" He sighs. "Always take care. I'm gonna go bawl in a corner about my daughter not visiting me for my birthday."

 _ **Guilty is the Crown. Light's out.**_


End file.
